


i want you, bless my soul and i ain't gotta tell him, i think he knows

by onceuponalazy



Series: ain't nobody can compare [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bickering during Sex, Consent is Sexy, Grinding, Laughter During Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Mark is in awe of Hyuck, Pet Names, Rimming, basically they're in a hotel and are wound up and have sex, but like v breif, but what else is new, literally so much making out, mentions of high sex, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:41:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponalazy/pseuds/onceuponalazy
Summary: "They'll never admit it out loud but they both love when they let themselves get like this, unashamedly desperate, clinging to each other as they make out against hotel room doors as they blindly attempt to make it to their one."Or they're in love and horny so they have very loving and cute sex
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Series: ain't nobody can compare [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635910
Comments: 14
Kudos: 289





	i want you, bless my soul and i ain't gotta tell him, i think he knows

**Author's Note:**

> hi! 
> 
> title from: i think he knows by Taylor Swift :)

They are running into things as they try to make their way back to the room. Hands running all over each other, lips meeting again and again as they stumble around. They’ll never admit it out loud but they both love when they let themselves get like this, unashamedly desperate, clinging to each other as they make out against hotel room doors as they blindly attempt to make it to their one. 

When they finally reach the hotel room that he’s currently sharing with Johnny, Donghyuck breaks away and pulls out his card. Quickly unlocking the room and sticking his head around the corner of it, looking back and forth before turning back and reaching for the taller. The taller, who instantly walks into the room, crowding him to the wall, pushing him up against it and kicking the door shut before connecting their lips again. 

Keeping Hyuck in place with one hand Mark uses the other to reach for the bottom of his shirt and start unbuttoning it quickly, moving it off the smallers delicate shoulders revealing his prominent collarbones and an expanse of flawless, soft tanned skin. He drops his head back as he feels the other’s tongue laving over the hollow of his clavicle, moving lower. Teeth ghosting over his sternum, still gentle, still maddening as an increasing the wave of lust runs through him 

“Pretty,” Mark mumbles into his skin, lips painting kisses at random over his chest until his mouth closes over Donghyuck’s nipple, a whine escapes him as the world just disappears briefly. “So fucking pretty.”

His hands skate hungrily over the younger’s sides, around to the small of his back, over his stomach again and trailing fire everywhere they go. And Donghyuck can’t help but moan and thread his fingers into his lover’s hair as Mark starts to press open mouth kisses along his throat, the combination of the addicting touch with the words so fucking pretty echoing through his head is just so overwhelming. 

“Can you hear yourself?” Mark mumbled against the his now damp skin, as the younger starts to grind up into him. “You have no idea how absolutely crazy you drive me.”

Donghyuck forcefully pulls the others head away from his neck then and pulls him back into the kiss, messy and addictive as their lips meet again and again until they are swollen, bitten and tinted a pretty red. 

Completely immersed in the kiss Mark slowly moves them away from the wall, wrapping his arms tightly around Donghyuck’s thighs, holding him to his chest as he guides them to the bed. 

Only breaking the kiss as he lowers the other to the sheets softly and lets Donghyuck push his shirt up and over his head. Mark gasping softly as Donghyuck’s cold fingers traced shapes along the lines of his stomach. 

“Are you sure about this?” Mark asks softly then, taking the others hands away from his chest to hold them within his, leaning down to press a kiss to the inside of his wrist. 

“Yes,” Hyuck responds, breathless as he meets the others gaze, so much love and happiness and history coursing through his body. “I’m sure, of course I’m sure.” 

The other looks down at him for a second longer before his serious expression transforms to a massive smile, “Okay,” he whispered, taking his bottom lip into his mouth as he ran his eyes along Donghyuck’s form. 

“Mark,” the other begs softly, pulling him out of his worshiping thoughts, making him look down to see the other moving around on the sheets desperately trying to get friction from Mark’s body. “Do something please,” 

Mark meets his gaze once more before he leans down to almost a line his body with the smallers before he drops his head and presses a kiss to the others collarbones, nipping at the thin skin before darting his tongue along the bruise, soothing the slight pain. “Markie,” Hyuck whines softly then as the other started to kiss down his body, his hands on the others neck, clearly trying to pull him back up to his lips.

“Don’t,” he chastises, as he kisses the others soft stomach, tongue flicking out and tracing the line of the waistband of his boxers, tasting, teasing, “Don’t stop yourself. I want you to enjoy this baby, want to watch and hear how good it is for you.”

Hyuck moaned at his words then, arching his back and gripping the elder’s silky hair in his hands and yanking on it as Mark started to undo his skinny jeans and push them down his legs. 

“Bubba please,” he whimpered as the boy in question kissed up his thighs, wanting his lips back on his, pulling on his hair to guide him back up towards him so they were face to face. 

“What baby?” He asks as he sits face to face with the other, his intense gaze leaving him squirming. 

“I need you please,” he whispered, looking down at his feet, cheeks tinting with his slight embarrassment. 

“Why are you being shy baby?” Mark murmured, curling his finger under his chin, lifting his face up, “you know you don’t need to be embarrassed around me.” 

“I know,” Hyuck responded in the same tone, “I just want you so bad,” he started, pecking the others lips after each word, “need you,” was all he said before pulling the other down into a kiss by wrapping his arms around his bare neck. 

“I’m here baby,” Mark responded against his lips before kissing him deeper, “I’m here.” 

“Bubba,” he said pulling away from the kiss, looking directly, “I need you to fuck me, please.” 

“Fuck.” Mark groaned at the others words, reconnecting their lips and using his other hand to reach into the dresser next to the bed where he hoped that Hyuck had stored his lube for this trip, letting out a small yes when he located it which made the smaller snort. 

“You’re a dork.” He muttered as he wriggled his hips around with anticipation. 

“A dork who you want to fuck you.” He said with a smile as he started to pull down the smallers boxers. 

“Touché,” was his response as he spread his legs the second the garment was removed from his body, making space for Mark in between them. 

Mark just watches him again before asking softly, “Anything in particular you want?” 

Donghyuck just smiled up at the other cheekily, spreading his legs wider, “whatever you want Markie,” 

Mark just groans at his words before leaning down and cupping one of the younger’s thighs, leaning down to press an open-mouthed kiss onto the heated skin “Yeah? Can you roll over for me baby?”

Hyuck can’t help but gasp at his soft, questioning tone and follows the instruction without hesitation.

“You’re so, so beautiful,” Mark mumbled, running his fingers down Donghyuck’s body, leaning down and kissing the tops of his thighs, “so gorgeous.”

A low throaty sound escaped from Hyuck’s mouth as he wiggles desperately in the bed sheets, “Please.”

With another groan, Mark listened, spreading his cheeks and licks a long stripe from Donghyuck’s perineum down to his asshole making him inhale sharply as the olders tongue delves into his hole.  
“Fuck!” Hyuck cries out, and Mark’s tongue swirls around, pressing against his walls in response before pulling away, leaning down to kiss his thighs again. “You’ve gotta be quiet Hyuckie,” he reminds the other, “you can’t be loud like that, okay?” 

Mark waits until Hyuck makes a positive sounding noise before he dives back in, his thighs shaking in pleasure as the older mouths at his rim and explores around with his tongue making him feel so good that he was already almost incoherent in record time, babbling at the elder, begging him not to stop.

Mark looks up then and is greeted with the sight of his lover positively writhing, unable to control his moaning, and he loves it. 

He loves imaging the expression of ecstasy etched onto Donghyuck’s face in this very moment. He loves the way that the younger can’t stop squirming, can’t stop shaking. Loves that he’s is a mess of gasps, whimpers, and moans, and it always takes Mark’s breath away that he is privileged enough to be able to do this. To give Hyuck the relief that he so desperately craves, to be blessed enough to be able to touch him in this way.  
“Mark, baby, shit—” he hears his baby say then, his hips bucking into the sheets, desperate for some form of friction. “Please fuck me, please.” 

Mark makes a reassuring sound before pulling his fingers away, stroking his thighs with one hand and reaching for the lube where he left it with the other, putting it down next to him before nudging Donghyuck’s side, trying to turn the other over. 

“Mark,” he whines as he obediently turns over, covering his face to hide his drawn out pupils and the lines of drool leading to his chin. 

“Whatever I want, remember baby?” he teases, grabbing the others writs before moving them back slightly, “Come on baby,” he coaxes, “let me see your beautiful face.” 

Hyuck gives in then, groaning slightly as he drops his hands, crossing them instead over his chest. “Could you be any cheesier?” he asks. 

“You love it,” Mark responds easily, smiling down at the other before moving his hands to his upper thighs, running them down his legs until they sit at his knees, stroking the skin lightly. 

“Mark,” he whines again, arching his back slightly, “do something, please,” 

Mark leans forward and presses his lips to the others, “be patient sweetheart,” he soothes, pushing Hyuck’s legs further apart by the hands on knees. 

“I’m trying,” he responds, his voice shaking slightly, “I’ve just wanted this all day,” 

His words pushing the next breath out of Mark as he grabs for the bottle of lube next to them, quickly pouring lube onto his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it before settling between the others golden thighs. 

“It’s okay baby,” he whispers, teasing around his hole, making the younger throw his head back with a groan, “I’ll give you what you want. “

With a small smile at his boy in front of him Mark slowly pushes his lubed finger in, watching it sink into Hyuck with practised ease despite him being so tight. “You good baby?” Mark asked softly as he began to move his finger, keeping on hand on the others thigh as he watches the other’s facial expression, searching for just a hint of pain that would cause him to pull out. 

“I’m good,” Hyuck reassured, moving back onto Mark’s finger in time with his thrusts, “I want more Markie, please give me more,” 

And really, how was Mark to say no to that? 

He looked up at the other once more before he as he pushes in another finger, slowly scissoring them inside of Hyuck who nodded rapidly as he whined softly. It was agonizingly slow for him but he loved every fucking second.

“You look so good like this.” Mark croaks out, sliding his fingers in and out in tandem. 

“I’m ready for another,” Hyuck worries out, grinding down on Mark’s two fingers. 

“It’s too soon baby,” he reasons. 

“I stretched in the shower earlier,” 

“Seriously?” 

“Yeah,” Hyuck says, choking out a noise as Mark’s fingers stop moving inside of him, “I told you earlier, I’ve been worked up lately,” 

Mark just laughs in disbelief, pulling his fingers out, shushing Hyuck’s distressed noises at this before sliding in a third finger after drizzling more lube over his hole,

Donghyuck couldn’t even speak because a mix of a moan and the word “Please” got caught in his throat. He squeezes his eyes closed and focuses on breathing as Mark stretches him further before removing his fingers slowly, looking up and meeting his eyes.

“You ready baby?” he asked, leaning back over to the draw to pull out a condom. 

“Holy shit, yes,” Hyuck responds impatiently, trying to grind up onto Mark’s thigh as he unbuttons and rips down his jeans. 

“Give me a second Hyuck,” he murmurs, regretfully stepping away from the other to kick off his shoes before shucking down his jeans and boxers in one go. 

“I’d blow you if I wasn’t so desperate right now,” Hyuck says, breaking the silence in the room, “I just thought you should know.” 

Mark just laughs as he climbs back over the other, leaning down to kiss him again, slipping a thigh in between the other’s to give him some friction, “Thanks for letting me know baby,” 

“Yeah, yeah,” He responds with an impatient noise, obviously not getting enough relief from rutting against Mark’s thigh like some puppy. “Just get that thing on so we can do this,” 

“How romantic,” Mark comments, but still listens as he opens and rolls the condom on. 

“You need to calm down Hyuckie,” Mark reminds lightly, stroking up the others sides, waiting for the other to slow his breathing before positioning himself in-between the others legs. 

He looks down at Donghyuck then, feeling (once again) that great feeling of awe course through his body, the others slick, bitten lips parted as he looked up at Mark as if he was his god. As if he was his everything, and Mark could bet that he’s looking down at the other the exact same way. It’s this thought that pushes him to line up with Donghyuck’s entrance, the head of his cock rubbing against the raw skin of his rim. 

“Hyung,” he whines softly as Mark pushes into him, taking him in slowly, inch by inch, the space between his eyebrows crinkling as he adjusts to the size and girth of Mark. 

“Look at you baby,” Mark soothes, leaning down to kiss along the others cheek before reaching his mouth, kissing him softly and full of love and emotion, not pulling away until he bottoms out completely in the younger. 

“Just give me a second Mark,” he had whispered, eyebrows still scrunched up, making Mark lean forward and kiss the space between them in order to soothe him further. 

He forces himself to stay completely still until Hyuck moves himself, letting out a loud moan at the sensation. 

“Good?” Mark questions, laughing when the confirmation that he gets is the arch of the other’s back as Mark hits even deeper inside of him. 

“Better than last time,” Hyuck confirms 

(Last time had been on the roof of some Airbnb they were renting out in LA, Donghyuck had somehow gotten his hands on a bag that he had nicked from Yuta’s room and he had ended up riding him desperately chasing the only high better than the one they were already feeling. After they were done they had watched the stars, curled together just because they wanted to be, and if Mark’s being honest it’s probably the most romantic moment of his entire life so far). 

He doesn’t tell Donghyuck that though, at least not for now. For now, he just chuckles, reaching down to pull one of his legs over his shoulder, smiling when he seems to hit Hyuck’s prostate dead on if his reaction has anything to do with it. “You know you can’t say that every time we do this right?” 

“Well you somehow keep on getting better every time,” Donghyuck returns, gasping as Mark thrusts back in, “maybe stop holding back on me and you won’t have to hear it anymore,” 

“Nah,” Mark says, speeding up his thrusts, “It’s a pretty good ego boost anyway.” 

“You know what will be a better one?” Hyuck responds, voice filled will poorly concealed snark, “the way I’m gonna fucking moan your name once you finally make me come,” 

And well, who is Mark to turn down a challenge like that? 

Mark openly jerks the other off then, teasing him around the head like he always likes. 

“Oh hyung,” Hyuck moans, “more please, I’m so close, just a little bit more.” 

“What do you need baby?” He asks, as he uses his other hand to move Hyuck to be on a slight incline as he fucks up into him, now hitting the other’s prostate on every thrust without fail. 

“Just this hyung,” he responds, “I just need this, just need you.” 

And he’s telling the truth because it only takes a handful more strokes of his cock and once more thrust directly into the others prostate for him to come, convulsing and tightening around Mark so deliciously that it only takes two more thrusts of his own before he’s coming into the condom with a shout. Landing on top of the other, wincing slightly when he feels Donghyuck’s come sliding between them. 

He lets the other calm down, waiting for him to slow his breathing before he stands and pulls him into his arms, pulling him towards the bathroom. 

When they enter the room, he pushes him up onto the bathroom counter as he draws the other a bath, even chucking in one of Johnny’s sacred bath bombs that Mark knows he’ll get lectured over in the morning before helping him into the bath after he settles in. Moving Donghyuck so he can rest against Mark’s chest as Mark cleans him softly. 

“Hey Mark,” Donghyuck murmurs sleepily. 

“Yeah Hyuck?” He responds. 

“Love you,” he whispers before turning his head into his neck, shutting his eyes and eventually falling asleep, with Mark holding him close to his body before the water gets just a little too cold to stay in the water. 

He helps the other out then, drying his body quickly and changing him into one of his oversized shirts before pulling him into bed with him. Smiling softly as Hyuck immediately rests his head in the juncture between Mark’s head and shoulders, placing a soft kiss there. 

“I love you too Hyuckie,” he responds before placing a kiss on the other’s head. 

And he swears that nothing has ever felt better than this.

**Author's Note:**

> i might make this into a series, i'm thinking it should be called Markhyuck Sexy Times. let me know if you'd be interested lmao.


End file.
